Izuku et Ruri
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku était fier de ce que Kacchan était devenu.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Izuku était fier de ce que Kacchan était devenu. Il avait toujours su qu'il pourrait devenir un héro. Enfant, Kacchan avait déjà été très fort. Il avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il était aussi très intelligent. Il apprenait toujours de nouvelle choses aux autres. Il avait obtenu un bon alter et, il était déjà capable de battre des enfants plus grands que lui.

Il ne fallait cependant pas croire qu'il n'avait pas travaillé pour en arriver là où il était. Au contraire, Kacchan avait toujours pris son entraînement très au sérieux. Il avait toujours travaillé pour devenir plus fort.

Kacchan s'était toujours donné à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait travaillé dur pour atteindre ses objectifs. C'était pour cette raison qu'Izuku avait continué de l'admirer pendant toutes ces années.

A ses yeux, Kacchan avait été tout ce qu'il avait voulu devenir. C'était pour cette raison s'il avait continué de le suivre malgré son sale caractère. Pour lui, Kacchan avait été une grande source d'inspiration. Son image de la victoire.

Puis, ils étaient entrés à Yuei et, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Izuku avait reçu l'alter d'All Might et, il avait dû s'entraîner pour arriver à le contrôler. Il avait cependant été sur le chemin pour réaliser son rêve de toujours.

Sa relation avec Kacchan avait beaucoup changé aussi. Les premiers mois, il s'étaient évité mais, il avait fini par réussir à se parler et se comprendre. Ils avaient commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble.

Comme Kacchan avait découvert la vérité sur One for all, Izuku avait pu lui parler des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec son alter. Il l'avait aussi aidé à s'entraîner. Izuku avait été content de pouvoir enfin travailler avec lui.

Kacchan était aussi devenu beaucoup plus fort pendant ses années à Yuei. Il avait appris à coopérer avec les autres. Il leur venait toujours en aide quand ils en avaient besoin. Il leur faisait aussi confiance pour l'aider.

Ce n'était donc pas surprenant s'il était devenu un grand héro. Izuku était lui aussi devenu un héro. Après plusieurs années, ils avaient fini par former un duo. Les gens avaient commencé à les appeler le Wonder duo.

Izuku avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux. Non seulement, il avait réalisé son rêve mais, il avait aussi Kacchan à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu.

Puis, leur fille Sekai était née. Une autre source de joie pour Izuku. Sekai ressemblait beaucoup à Kacchan. Toute petite, elle avait déjà eu une forte personnalité.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Un jour alors qu'il était en mission, Izuku fut gravement blessé. Avant de mourir, il avait bien sûr confié One for all à Kacchan. Izuku savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de meilleur choix.

Il était donc resté avec Kacchan pendant des années. Il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il faisait et, pouvait lui donner des conseils pour utiliser One for all. Comme cela, il avait eu l'impression de toujours être un héro.

Puis Kacchan avait dû prendre sa retraite. Désormais, c'était Ruri, leur petite-fille, la détentrice de One for all. Izuku avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler. Il pouvait tout lui dire au sujet de Kacchan.

Ruri adorait écouté ses histoires.

"Papy se battait vraiment beaucoup quand il était enfant !"

"Oui ! Une vraie petite terreur !"

"C'est pourtant lui qui m'a dit que je ne devais pas me battre contre les autres qui se moquaient de moi parce que je n'avais pas d'alter !"

Izuku se souvenait de cela. Il avait été là quand Kacchan lui avait dit qu'elle devait ignorer ceux qui se moquaient d'elle. Izuku n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui demander de lui dire cela.

"Kacchan a beaucoup évolué depuis ! Il a compris que cela ne servait à rien de se battre juste pour ça ! Je suis vraiment fier de ce qu'il est devenu !"

"Moi aussi ! C'est un grand héro ! Je veux devenir comme lui !"

"Tu y arriveras !"

Izuku ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa petite-fille. Elle avait déjà tout pour devenir une héroïne. Même après avoir appris qu'elle n'avait pas d'alter, elle avait continué de s'entraîner.

Quand Kacchan avait compris qu'il devrait prendre sa retraite, il avait tout de suite pensé à Ruri pour recevoir One for all. Il en avait bien sûr parler avec Izuku.

Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix qu'elle. Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait devenir une grande héroïne. Après tout, Kacchan serait toujours là pour l'aider.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
